best3on3fightinggameeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Best3on3FightingGameEver!!! Wiki:ARCgaming91
ARCgaming91 also known as Aranryanchampion is one of several members of the Super Smash Bros Community on Youtube and the creator of "The Best 3 on 3 Fighting Game Ever!!!" and Super Smash Bros: "Harmony of LOLz Official Edition". His reveal counterpart is Filia Because both of them has at least once been controlled by someone else. ARC was almost controlled by the roster crituiqers during the time when he changed his roster almost every week. Both of them also had some sort of pervert relationship to eachother. ARC makes advances to almost every women in Harmony of LOLz. Both also had a friend that suffered heavily. For ARC it is KingPixel33 who had his channel hacked and cloned by WariosToilet. Role in the story ARCgaming91 is one of the main characters in the story. He was introduced as one of Princess Parasouls main commanders, he useally gets orders from Parasoul to investigate various threats. But he just end up getting in the way of Asura, who beats him up because he just got in the way. When he was later on sent to spy on the Mishima Zaibatsu, he met TrueDarkAce and they became friends. Thus starting the alliance between the Black Egrets and the Mishima Zaibatsu. During the storyline, he has also fallen in love with various ladies. Including: Parasoul, Skyla, Serah Farron, Momiji, Juri Han, Spider-Women, Ms Fortune, Scanty and Hsien-Ko just to name a few. Although few of them actually show any romantic feelings for him, he has been ever since he was sent to protect ponywille from "The three Stooges of Evil", been staked by Princess Luna. Who is in love with him. Apperance ARCgaming91 is a young man in his early twenties, he is 182 centimeters tall and weights 72 kilograms. He has short brown hair and grey eyes. He is shown to wear short armed shirts with mostly one colour, but has numerous times been spotted in a red bath robe. Personality Judging from the videos ARC has posted on Youtube. He seems to be somewhat calm, but can be quite angry if he is getting harassed or if people complain too much over minisqule things. This can cause him to become upset and make previous friends to go on a rampage against him. Even though they were the cause of ARCgaming91s anger. He is gladly accepting requests for people who want their rosters to be crituiqed and tries his very best to not make his oppinions sound like facts. He says in almost every roster crituiqe that he accepts Megaman inclusion in other peoples roster. But does not want him in his own. He has a small sense of humor, when he for example head banged over the inclusion of Barney in BlastoiseMetapods older rosters and almost froze when Magikarp was added in later one. But he is aware that being humorous on the Internet can be fatal, because some people could take the joke way to seriously and make threats towards him. That is why he barley jokes around anymore. last time was, when he added Ed Boon and Scorpion to his DLC roster for Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is finally known to be quite perverted, because he makes advances towards almost every female character in the roster. This is espcially shown in Super Smash Bros Harmony of LOLz, where his Down B is different depending on the gender of the person that it hits. However he is not flirting with people that are under the age of 15 or are animals, like Twilight Sparkle for example. Powers and Abilities ARCgaming91 has mostly the powers of an ordinary human. But thanks to the "Smash Energy", he has been granted various powers based on what he does on most of his YouTube videos. His basic powers are based on the move set that he had in Super Smash Bros Harmony of LOLz, therefore he is capable of fireing balls made out of dark energy from his hands like an Hadoken. He can use various Nintendo related gadgets as weapons such as Wii Remote or a Wii U gamepad, but also other things like bowlingballs, baseball bats, hammers and even chainsaws. He also has the ability to flirt with almost any women he sees. Because as stated above, he is according to himself: a ladies man and he does not care about the apperance of the women. He cares about their personalities and about their inner qualities. Brains over Boobs in other words. Finally: He can if he gathers enough energy, transform into a monster that looks like Barthandelus from Final Fantasy 13, but with his Bullshit's eyes, mouth and hair. That grants him super human strengh and can fire various projectiles out of his eyes and mouth. But it only lasts a little while, and Bullshit must rest for at least an hour before he can fight normally again. Relationship to other Characters *TrueDarkAce - Friend on Youtube and in the game *The15thYoshi - Friend on Youtube and in the game *DemonOverseer - Used to be enemies on Youtube and in the story, but later became friends in both *StevenStar777 - Half friend in the story, but gets along quite well on Youtube *Parasoul - Employer and pne of several love intressts *Skyla - One of several love intressts *Dante - Half friend, but became friends when ARC helped Dante to get a date with Stocking *Princess Luna - Being stalked by in his dreams Non-playable relationships *MrGameandPichu - Somewhat friends *BlastoiseMetapod - used to be a huge fanboy of ARC *Umbrella- Friend and sometimes her care taker Gallery ARCgaming91-.png|Can you see Yoshi? 0.jpg|ARC looking Derpy Mqdefault.jpg|During BongoBuddy61's BA Q & A session ARCgaming91.png|I was seeing something good Video Trivia *He was one of two playable characters whos rival was confirmed before he was, the other was TrueDarkAce. *The is the first character announced that originates from Youtube and the second from the Internet in general. The first was Raptor Jesus. *He is one of two really famous Smash Community members that originates from Europe, the other is DedicatedSpecilist, though it is unkown which country he is from. *He was going to be an announcer for TrueDarkAce's "Super Lawl Bros Melee" before it got cancelled. *He is one of the sadly few people that actually knows that Capcoms DLC policy is actually the best for both the developers and the consumers perspective. *His main characters in Super Smash Bros Brawl are: Kirby, Bowser, Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon.